Briser contre son gré et autres OS
by Ruth Dedallime
Summary: Série de vignettes sur différents personnages de KnB, de Kasamatsu à Aomine, en passant par Haizaki. Ecrites dans le cadre de défis d'écriture : une heure, un thème
1. Sujette à caution

**Disclaimer** : KnB pas à moi, à Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "pâte". (767 mots)

* * *

><p><strong>Sujette à caution<strong>

Kobori repoussa son manuel d'anglais en soupirant. Et dire qu'il y avait encore un mois, ils étaient en compétition pour la demi-finale de la Winter Cup. Mais l'équipe de Kaijou avait perdu et avec cette défaite venait le départ inéluctable des élèves de 3e années. Kobori l'avait déjà vécu deux fois, vu ses sempais quitter l'équipe après la Winter Cup et se lancer à corps perdu dans leurs révisions pour les examens de fac. Et cette année, c'était son tour.

En face de lui, Moriyama regardait par la fenêtre, probablement un groupe de filles de première année. Kobori lui mit un coup de pied sous la table.  
>"Aouch !" fit l'ancien Shooting Guard. "Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?"<br>"Ta géométrie ne va pas se réviser toute seule..." lui fit-il remarquer, en pointant son manuel du doigt.  
>"Moriyama, si tu as le temps de mâter les filles, tu as le temps d'aller nous acheter du ravitaillement !" renchérit d'un ton irrité Kasamatsu, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe.<p>

Moriyama s'étira, puis se leva lentement. Il regarda ses deux camarades d'un air interrogatif :  
>"Prends-moi juste un pain au curry, s'il te plaît," fit Kobori, puis il se replongea dans son anglais.<br>"Ramen..." se contenta de marmonner Kasamatsu.  
>Moriyama fronça les sourcils et resta planté devant son ex-capitaine. Kasamatsu finit par lever la tête :<br>"Quoi ?"  
>"Des ramens ?" interrogea Moriyama, incrédule.<br>"Oui, des ramens. J'ai envie de ramens..." grogna l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.  
>"Dans une bibliothèque ?"<br>"Bien sûr que non, ahuri !" Kasamatsu avait son air irascible des grands jours. Ça lui faisait souvent ça quand il ne voyait pas assez Kise - comprendre quand il ne passait pas suffisamment ses nerfs sur Kise. Le Point Guard s'étira à son tour : "Ne sois pas stupide," répondit-il enfin à Moriyama, "tu crois peut-être qu'on va nous laisser manger ici, que ce soit un pain au curry ou des ramens ? Va juste en commander au resto en face de l'école et on se retrouve dans dix-quinze minutes derrière le gymnase."  
>"Mieux vaut que j'aille acheter moi-même mon pain au curry à la cafétéria," remarqua Kobori, en se levant. "A cette heure, il y a souvent du monde..."<p>

Les deux anciens joueurs sortirent de la bibliothèque. Kasamatsu attendit quelques minutes leur laissant le temps de s'éloigner un peu, puis il se glissa dans le couloir. Un moment plus tard, il était derrière le gymnase. Peu de gens connaissait la sortie de secours du gymnase qui se situait à l'arrière. Seuls le capitaine et le coach en possédaient la clé. Kasamatsu aurait dû la rendre immédiatement après avoir quitté l'équipe, mais il avait oublié, la défaite étant encore trop présente dans son esprit. Puis les jours s'étaient enchaînés et il avait mentalement reporté cette affaire de clé à la cérémonie de fin d'année. Le coach avait la sienne de toutes façons et Hayakawa, le nouveau capitaine, n'en avait pas urgemment besoin. Et puis...

Kasamatsu glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit doucement la porte. Un escalier en métal menait à une galerie qui surplombait le gymnase. Il entra le plus silencieusement qu'il put. Il entendit le bruit des rebonds d'un ballon et celui caractéristique des baskets crissant sur le sol du gymnase. Le souffle court, le visage rouge d'effort et le corps en sueur, Kise s'entraînait à dribbler et à feinter dans le style d'Aomine. Kasamatsu l'observa quelques minutes à son insu, puis avec un soupir satisfait ressortit du gymnase.

Il était en train de refermer la porte à clé quand une voix retentit derrière lui :  
>"Alors, tu es venu spécialement pour voir Kise ?" demanda Moriyama, avec un sourire. Kobori était à ces côtés. Lui aussi souriait d'un air entendu.<br>"Absolument pas !" se défendit Kasamatsu. "Pourquoi aurais-je envie de voir cet idiot, d'ailleurs ? J'étais juste impatient de manger mes ramens... Rien de plus."  
>Il tendit une main insistante vers le bol de soupe, s'assit en tailleur et attaqua son repas sans hésitation, engloutissant les pâtes à grande vitesse. Kobori ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil sceptique.<br>"Et puis, comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'il faisait des entraînements supplémentaires le midi ? Personne ne fait ça !" insista Kasamatsu, en pointant ses baguettes vers le gymnase.

Aucun des deux autres ne releva. L'honnêteté de Kasamatsu était très souvent sujette à caution, quand il s'agissait de l'ace de Kaijou.


	2. Briser contre son gré

**Disclaimer** : KnB pas à moi, à Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "série" (481 mots)

* * *

><p><strong>Briser contre son gré<strong>

Aomine ne faisait plus vraiment la différence entre les joueurs. Ils étaient tous tellement en-dessous de lui que peu importait la position qu'ils occupaient, peu importait leurs aptitudes, peu importait même leurs noms, ils n'étaient que des joueurs inférieurs qu'ils explosaient à chaque match. Une série interminable d'adversaires anonymes qui commençaient les matchs l'expression pleine de défi et n'étaient plus que des visages baissés, humiliés dès la fin du premier quart de la partie.

Aomine en avait l'habitude maintenant. Au début, cela l'avait peiné. Mais, Tetsu lui avait remonté le moral, parlant la voix du bon sens et de la raison : évidemment qu'il existait d'autres joueurs formidables quelque part au Japon. Tetsu avait parfaitement raison. Il suffisait juste d'être patient et de continuer à jouer de toutes ses forces. Alors, il avait joué et attendu. Attendu. Attendu. Mais personne n'était venu à sa rencontre. Personne n'avait émergé parmi tous les joueurs qu'il avait affronté. Il s'était senti de plus en plus en colère. Pourquoi personne n'était capable de jouer à son niveau ? Il suffisait d'y mettre tout son coeur, toute sa volonté, pour y arriver, exactement comme Tetsu l'avait prouvé. Si le joueur le plus faible physiquement, le plus petit d'entre tous, était capable de se transcender, alors pourquoi personne d'autre n'y arrivait ? Pourquoi personne ne jouait avec toute la force de sa conviction ? Pourquoi Aomine était-il forcé de tous les briser, les uns après les autres ? Il ne voulait pourtant ne faire de mal à personne. Il voulait juste jouer à fond comme il aimait. Mais son basket ne faisait que blesser les gens. Il broyait leurs volontés, massacrait leur amour-propre, les rabaissait plus bas que terre. Immanquablement.

Aomine avait peu à peu cessé de s'intéresser à ses adversaires : leurs noms, leurs aptitudes, leurs techniques... Qu'importe, ce n'était qu'une longue liste de joueurs au cours d'une longue série de matchs sans intérêt... L'apathie avait remplacé la colère. Tetsu se trompait. Il n'y avait personne d'autres. A quoi bon continuer à espérer, alors qu'aucun rival ne viendrait jamais ? Il avait bientôt tenté d'entraîner davantage Kise. Si aucun rival ne venait, il n'avait qu'à en façonner un de ses propres mains. Mais Kise, aussi doué était-il, ne parvenait pas à le battre lui non plus. Et Aomine ne voyait pas d'avenir où Kise pourrait le vaincre. D'une certaine manière, il comprenait ce qu'un dieu devait ressentir. Supérieur à tous, mais abominablement seul.

Alors quand le coach lui avait dit qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de venir aux entraînements, Aomine avait complètement abandonné... Faire le minimum vital. Et juste gagner puisque c'était tout ce qui comptait à Teiko.


	3. Le premier banni

**Disclaimer** : KnB pas à moi, à Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "gondole". (365 mots)

* * *

><p><strong>Le premier banni<strong>

La dernière fois où Haizaki s'en prit de manière directe à Kise fut le jour où le magazine dont le jeune modèle occupait la couverture arriva en tête de gondole dans la plupart des librairies.

Haizaki n'avait jamais aimé Kise. Et il l'aimait d'autant moins que ce dernier était incroyablement populaire auprès de la gente féminine de Teiko. Une place qui lui revenait de droit. Si Kise avait une petite amie, Haizaki devait la lui voler. Si Kise parlait amicalement à quelqu'un, Haizaki devait le retourner contre lui. Si Kise tentait de copier un mouvement, Haizaki venait aussitôt le lui dérober. C'était comme un besoin primaire qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, mais qu'il devait absolument assouvir. Il détestait Kise de toute son âme, tout en l'enviant avec une sorte de jalousie maladive.

D'autres joueurs talentueux pullulaient à Teiko, mais personne ne le hérissait comme le faisait Kise. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils occupaient la même position ? Parce que leurs aptitudes étaient similaires ? Ou peut-être tout simplement parce que Kise était arrivé le dernier et qu'il avait pourtant gravi les échelons aussi vite que lui-même les avait gravis ?

Mais Kise n'était pas seulement un joueur de basket talentueux. C'était aussi un modèle, une idole même. Un type qui posait pour des magazines et devenait chaque jour un peu plus célèbre. Un type qui rayonnait et que tout le monde aimait.  
>Le jour où le top-modèle se retrouva en tête de gondole dans les libriaires, Haizaki ne parvint plus à contrôler son irritation. Il avait déjà vaincu Kise à un-contre-un pendant l'entraînement de l'après-midi et il l'avait copieusement humilié, mais cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait l'anéantir complètement.<br>Aussi, retrouver son visage placarder dans le conbini à côté de chez lui fit déborder le vase. Haizaki provoqua sans aucune raison trois types d'un lycée voisin et les tabassa au point de les envoyer à l'hôpital.

Et Akashi disposa de lui. Le bannit de son équipe. Akashi, comme tous les autres, avait choisi Kise.


	4. Personne n'y pensa

**Disclaimer** : KnB pas à moi, à Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "bibliothèque". (444 mots)

* * *

><p><strong>Personne n'y pensa<strong>

Kuroko Tetsuya aimait les livres. Pour tout dire, n'importe qui l'aurait plus volontiers imaginé dans un comité de lecture que sur un terrain de Basketball. Il pouvait s'immerger totalement dans ses romans policiers favoris et oublier jusqu'à l'existence des horaires de fermeture de la bibliothèque. Plus d'une fois, il s'y était laissé enfermer à son insu.

La première fois, c'était lors de sa dernière année à l'école élémentaire. Il avait tout à coup pris conscience qu'il n'avait plus assez de lumière pour lire. Seul, dans la bibliothèque déserte, il avait eu un brusque moment de panique, tentant désespéramment d'ouvrir la porte fermée, puis il avait fini par se calmer et avait escaladé une fenêtre à l'aide d'une chaise et s'était laissé choir à l'extérieur. Heureusement que la bibliothèque était au rez-de-chaussée ! Ses parents l'avaient grondé d'être rentré si tard. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute si le responsable ne le voyait jamais, au moment où il chassait les derniers élèves de sa bibliothèque.

A Teiko, ses entraînements éreintants, seul ou avec Aomine, l'avait éloigné de la bibliothèque et Kuroko avait dans l'ensemble passé bien moins de temps à lire. Mais, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, c'était des livres qu'était né son tout nouveau basket. Celui qu'il avait créé pour être utile à l'équipe. Un basket de l'ombre et de l'illusion. Le basket qui avait impressionné Akashi et lui avait ouvert les portes du premier gymnase et de l'équipe régulière. Son amour des livres avait apporté à Tetsuya ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde.

Mais dès la fin de la seconde année, ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde n'était déjà plus que poussière. La volonté d'échapper au mal-être qui enserrait Aomine, au malaise que Akashi distillait constamment en lui, lui avait fait repasser les portes de la bibliothèque. Fort de ses lectures policières, Kuroko avait appris à en crocheter la porte avec une épingle à nourrice, la refermant soigneusement après son départ. Puis il rentrait chez lui, invisible telle une ombre, se raccrochant à ses livres qui, eux, ne le trahissaient pas. Il s'entraînait toujours, mais fuyait tous ses co-équipiers autant que possible, caché dans la bibliothèque.

Après le championnat de troisième année, Kuroko disparut. Momoi le chercha chez lui, le chercha en salle de classe, le chercha dans les gymnases et sur plusieurs terrains de street-basket. Mais elle ne pensa pas à la bibliothèque. Personne n'y pensa.


	5. C'est pas moi, c'est mon estomac !

**Disclaimer** : KnB pas à moi, à Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "alibi". (491 mots)

* * *

><p><strong>C'est pas moi, c'est mon estomac...<strong>

"Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup, Taiga..."

Il y eut un silence de mort entre les deux garçons. Kagami prit un air suppliant et s'apprêtait à insister quand l'autre le coupa d'un ton brusque :  
>"Non, vraiment ! Tu as merdé, tu assumes. Je ne suis pas ton avocat ou, pire encore, ta pauvre mère censée présenter des excuses à ta place !"<p>

Kagami se renfrogna. Tatsuya avait beau avoir un visage angélique et un caractère accommodant, il était rarement coopératif dans les moments de crise. Et pourtant, il gérait Murasakibara au quotidien et devait en passer par toutes les crises infantiles que le Centre de Yosen devait certainement lui imposer. Pour Taiga, cela dépassait l'entendement !

"Tatsuya..." fit-il d'un ton malheureux. "Je te demande pas la mort, juste de me donner un alibi. Il voudra jamais croire que c'était un simple accident..."  
>"Ah, parce que c'était un accident ?" ironisa son frère adoptif d'un ton caustique.<br>"J'ai voulu tenter ce super dunk que j'ai vu lors d'un match de NBA, mais mon contrôle du ballon était pas top... Il a rebondi sur l'anneau et puis... Il a écrasé la boite de gâteaux," expliqua-t-il en grimaçant. "Il en restait plus que des miettes ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?"  
>"Autre chose que de dévorer la preuve de ta maladresse, bien évidemment..." répondit Tatsuya en haussant les épaules.<br>"Mais il n'y avait rien à dévorer, Tatsuya ! Des miettes, je te dis ! Des miettes !" répéta-t-il.  
>"Taiga..." fit-il avec un gros soupir.<br>"Oui, bon... Des miettes et un ou deux gâteaux intacts," admit Kagami de mauvaise grâce, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Geste qu'il faisait souvent pour cacher son embarras... ou sa mauvaise conscience.  
>"J'admire ton honnêteté tellement... spontanée !" remarqua Himuro avec un micro-sourire au coin des lèvres.<p>

Kagami avait l'habitude des expressions de son ami d'enfance. Il vit dans ce petit sourire un signe encourageant.  
>"Alors, tu vas m'aider ? Me donner un alibi ?"<br>"Tu sais que c'était une boite de gâteaux spéciale..." commença Tatsuya.  
>"Ah ?"<br>"Atsushi m'en parle depuis trois jours. Akashi l'aurait fait venir exprès de Hong-Kong pour les lui offrir..." continua le Shooting-guard de Yosen.  
>"Aaaah..." La voix de Kagami était de plus en plus paniquée.<br>"Alors si tu n'as la courage d'expliquer à Atsushi que tu as écrasé sa boite de gâteaux par erreur, tu peux toujours demander poliment à Akashi d'en recommander une d'urgence... N'oublie pas les supplications, je crois qu'Akashi les apprécie."  
>"Tu... Tu rigoles ?"<br>"J'ai toujours su que ton estomac causerait ta perte, Taiga... J'espère en tous cas que tu as bien pris le temps d'apprécier ces gâteaux. Parce que j'ai bien peur que ce soient tes derniers..."


	6. Pas même Hanamiya Makoto

**Disclaimer** : KnB pas à moi, à Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "trouble". (427 mots)

* * *

><p><strong>Pas même Hanamiya Makoto<strong>

Parfois, on l'accuse d'avoir un regard vide. Parfois d'avoir un regard trouble et opaque. Le capitaine de Seirin a même comparé ses yeux à ceux d'un poisson mort. Il ne s'en vexe pas. Il a toujours considéré ses yeux, si noirs que les pupilles ne peuvent être différencié des iris, comme un cadeau de la fortune. Il a l'absolu certitude que personne ne peut lire quoi que ce soit de son regard. Pas même Hanamiya Makoto.

A l'image de son regard, il a appris à garder son visage lisse, sans émotion et sans expression. Même quand il fait des fautes, même quand il blesse d'autres joueurs, il ne laisse rien transparaître de son état d'esprit. Personne ne saurait dire s'il éprouve du contentement ou pas à faire du mal à autrui. Pas même Hanamiya Makoto.

Il sait que la plupart de ses co-équipiers ne lui font pas vraiment confiance et il le comprend d'une certaine façon. Après tout, pourquoi faire confiance à une personne aussi peu expressive, aussi peu naturelle ? Furuhashi sait qu'il n'est pas retors comme Hara, qu'il n'a pas l'agressivité pleine de spontanéité de Yamazaki ou même l'indifférence paresseuse et calculée de Seto. Personne ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il cache derrière ses yeux morts. Alors bien entendu, personne ne lui fait confiance. Sauf peut-être Hanamiya Makoto.

Mais son regard, aussi trouble et illisible qu'il soit, voit bien mieux que la plupart de ses co-équipiers. Il observe et analyse ce qui l'entoure avec attention. C'est ce qui lui a permis de comprendre le génie d'Hanamiya Makoto. Et de lire en lui. Hanamiya ne cache rien, il est comme un livre ouvert pour Furuhashi. Alors ce dernier comprend instinctivement que Seirin est la pire équipe que Kirisaki Daiichi pourrait affronter. Une équipe capable de fait sortir son capitaine de ses gonds. L'équipe de Kiyoshi Teppei. Alors, Kojiro fait son possible pour blesser le Centre de Seirin, afin qu'il soit évacué comme l'an passé. Il veut définitivement éloigner cette menace du chemin d'Hanamiya Makoto.

Furuhashi est totalement dévoué à son équipe. Il ne remet jamais rien en question. Il sait que tant qu'il suivra les directives de son capitaine, tout ira bien et qu'ils gagneront leurs matchs. Il fait donc tout ce que son capitaine attend de lui. Parce que Furuhashi Kojiro, lui, croit en Hanamiya Makoto.


End file.
